Angel Wings
by Ecliptic Rain
Summary: Can a young girl cope with the loss of her father? Based on a true story.


**Angel Wings**

"Sunset..."

I sat along the edge of the docks, gazing at the night sky of the island of eternal twilight, Comodo. I guess you could say I live here. I prefer to call it studying.

I picked up my bow and stood, ready to go back to the boarding house where I stayed. Not my archery bow, mind you, but my violin bow. Don't ask why I carry the bow and not the violin itself, for that is a question I prefer not to answer.

Just as I was getting ready to return to my quarters, a hawk began circling overhead. I immediately knew who it belonged to, and grabbed the letter that it dropped. Not even bothering to return home, I ripped the envelope open and scanned the contents. It was just as I had feared...

Now, the relationship I had with my parents was not exactly the best in the world. Think of me as the black sheep of the family...the weird one. I wasn't exactly the bad one, just the distant one.

I was born in Prontera under the name of Leah Wood. My Mother was a blacksmith from Comodo and my father was what was known as a "Disaster Control" Wizard. Basically, his job was to help put out fires and such, for who better to command the elements than a being who is one with the elements?

It all began when a girl in Alberta became penpals with a young mage in Prontera. After two years and many letters, she agreed to meet him in Izlude, where he proposed to her. How romantic. Whatever. I'm sure that they exaggerated somewhere, because I have yet to see that seven inch stack of letters my mother spoke of.

Three years later, my brother Nathan was born, then me three years after that. A year later, my parents decided to adopt my cousin from Comodo...so to this day, I don't know whether to call her my sister of my cousin.

Forgive my atrocious storytelling skills, I'm a dancer, not a bard.

Moving along, I was quite a rebellious one. I wanted to be neither a merchant nor a wizard. It was lucky for me that my family should move to Comodo. I was sent to Payon to take up archery, for it was a requirement for me to become a dancer. Although what archery has to do with dancing is beyond me.

Recently, my father became ill, and he was returned to Prontera. Of course, with my mother by his side to care for him. I, however, stayed behind.

But now my Brother's falcon has summoned me...

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could...is he alright?"

I stood in the doorway, trying to catch my breath. The look on my Mother's face told me the answer.

"No...he's not. He's anything but alright."

I glanced over at Mary, the Morrocan acolyte who was hired to be my father's nurse. Though she was sitting off near the wall, her dark skin made her stand out, as it contrasted with the pale walls of the room. Remembering my mother's complaints of her slight incompetence, I wondered why she was still assigned to watch after my dad.

Then again, it wasn't really her fault. After all, she just graduated a few months ago.

Clutching my scarf, I walked over to my father's bedside and held his hand, which was somewhat thinner than I remembered.

"I...I'm here..."

I looked into his mahogany brown eyes, which were the only part of him that held any life. Mahogany eyes which matched my own.

Hearing a noise from the doorway, I turned to nee my brother, his falcon resting on his arm. Behind him was a tall, blackish brown-haired crusader, her armor making her shoulders look a bit broader than they really were.

"So you finally made it. Be glad that Chaser here has a good sense of navigation, or I'd maim you for leaving him to fend for himself."

"Go and shove a sock in it, will ye? I only left him out on the tree behind the house. I doubt any harm would have come to him."

"What if someone used a dead branch and made the monster attack my pet? Then you'd be sorry."

"For what? Hel knows that wouldn't be my fault..."

"Quiet! Both of you! I will not have such senseless fighting happening here."

In that instant, my brother and I promptly shut up, looking at her apologetically. My father was gasping for breath, as if wondering why we were quarrelling.

"Cant the two of you think of someone other that yourselves for a change?"

"We're sorry..."

I took a seat beside my Aunt Pammie, who was my mother's best friend. I wasn't surprised that she was here, for I knew very well that she cared a great deal for my father. After all, he saved her life.

Sighing, I looked around the room, really taking things in for the first time. Not much had changed, but the atmosphere was not even remotely the same. I took my dad's hand in my own again, surprised by the lack of warmth.

"What the...his hands...they're so cold..."

I looked closely at his fingertips to see that they were a sickening violet color. Even I knew what this meant.

"Oh no..."

I looked into his eyes as my mother prayed, asking in a quivering voice for God to take away his suffering. With fear constricting my heart, I gripped his hand as the inevitable came.

Within a few minutes, his last breath had left him, and his heart had beat its final beat. My mother nearly collapsed, her shoulders shaking with each sob as crystalline liquid streamed from her deep violet eyes. My brother was simply staring in shock, silent tears pooling up in the corner of his eyes. Auntie Pammie and my sister were trying to console my mother, trying in vain to hold back their own weeping.

As for me...there was nothing I could do...or say. There were no tears. I was usually the sensitive one, the one who would cry at the drop of a hat, but this time...nothing.

I sat there, staring blankly. Even when they came to take him away, I just sat there. It just didn't seem real. I half expected him to open his eyes again. But I knew he wouldn't. He never would.

* * *

"You're back? I though you were gonna stay in Prontera for the week."

"I can't...I know my mother needs me, but it's just too painful..."

I sat down on my bed and looked at my roommate. Even if she was cloaking, I knew exactly where she was.

"It still doesn't seem real..."

"Hey, I got you something for your birthday."

Without looking, or even caring, I caught the small bag that she tossed to me.

"Yeah...some birthday...now it's the same day as..."

My voice trailed off as I tried to choke back my sobs. The black-haired girl walked over to me and gently patted my back.

"Hey...don't be so sad...I'm telling you this as a friend and not as an assassin, okay? Death is natural, it's as much a part of life as being born. I'm not rushing you, but I know you'll get through this."

I looked up to see her smiling as she held out a white and blue handkerchief.

"Whenever you get depressed, just think of it this way. He gave you the greatest birthday gift he ever could."

"Huh? What's that?"

"That would be the gift of his constant protection, no matter where you are...that and the gift of having an angel right beside you everyday."

All I could do was smiled and give in to her sisterly hug.

I know I do have an angel with me...

**-end-**

**

* * *

**

****

_**Author's note:  
  
**This fic is lovingly dedicated to my late father, who left this world on the night of July 18th, at 6:28 pm. I write this not only for his memory, but for the sake of all those who were touched by his kindness, as well as for those who have lost a loved one.  
  
Although, using the RO universe as a medium is something i just cant explain_


End file.
